the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Orikson Greatforge
A mighty warrior with a lifetime of conflict behind him and an eternity of war ahead of him as one of Odyn's Chosen Valarjar. An honor that was originally denied the heroic dwarf due to the location of his demise, but due to the efforts of Kalrum and allies, was won a position in the afterlife. Characteristics This giant of a dwarf is fury incarnate in battle, as if built literally for war. His skill is matched by few when it comes to martial combat, his strength allowing him to wield twin axes that many would use with two hands! Physical Appearance In life, dwarfed his kin, in height and weight, he's large with bulky shoulders and tree-trunk like arms. It's as if his entire body is a mass of sheer muscle and strength, his skin is rock hard and a literal textbook of previous battles with hundreds of scars crisscrossing his flesh. Along with that, his nose had a permanent bend left, lik ely from being broken too often, and his mouth was filled with shiny teeth, some were capped in mithril, others were replacements forged of iron or gold, only some of his back teeth were alright but were quite yellow. Prior to his death however, Orikson lost his left eye to an imp he ignored as he battled several Felguard's at once, leaving scars of the imp's claws raking down over the left side of his face. After his death and rebirth as one of Odyn's Valarjar, his body was turned to that of golden metal, his scars made eternal, his thick bushy brown beard and short military haircut possessing a metallic sheen, and his steely eyes blazing with the golden fury of the Valarjar. His missing eye was restored, but the scars left by the imp remains. Personal Effects Possessing a body of metal, in an afterlife where scars and tales of war and valor are respected above all else, it's easy to understand why Orikson rarely wears much armor. In life he once wore a set of half-plate armor, with his arms unguarded to free his axes for maximum slaughtering power. This old armor was forged out of thorium alone, another testament to the strength Orikson commanded in life. The dwarven runes of power specifically guarding the berserker against magical strikes and slightly reducing the weight of the armor, glowing a soft red and orange color. In death, he wears a harness, shoulders, wristbands, short legguards, and boots forged of thick plates of the same metal making up his body. The Titanic runes of power decorating this new armor glowing a volatile blue, like coursing electricity and speaking of protection against Fel corruption, and general magical defense as well as superficial designs speaking of Orikson's glorious past and feats of strength. His twin axes in life were legendary, forged by Zulbar the Mighty, the progenitor of the Greatforge Clan and one of the greatest dragonslayers, giantslayers, and smiths of his generation... Or so the tales go, and as the story tells it, Zulbar asked a close friend to force a primordial force of fire, and another of lightning, into the world, besting them and binding them into two axes he called Anvilcutter and Stormcleaver. With Orikson's dying breath, he passed the axes onto Briskah 'Risk' Fireoath, allowing the potent weapons to teleport from the Legion world back to Azeroth after Kalrum tried reopening the portal to save his brother. The former was capable of cleanly cutting an anvil in half, a test Zulbar performed to after binding the spirit within to judge it's edge, thus earning it it's name. It's edge is always super heated, capable of bursting into flames on command or unleashing a potent fireball. However, over the centuries the elemental within is only so powerful, and over two thousand years of entrapment has withered it's strength and by unleashing the fireball, the axe loses all the magic related to the being. The runes of binding and return still function, but it takes time for the fiery enchantments to return. The latter was so named for the storm elemental that reportedly was so furious as it's summon that Zulbar and his ally who originally summoned it, had to call upon five other mages to bind the primordial into the twin axe of Anvilcutter. It cleaved through air, flesh, bone, and metal alike with the sound of thunder, and it's strike delivered the might of the storm, and when focused, a bolt of lightning could be shot from the weapon, but over the ages the elemental has weakened and by shooting forth the lightning the axe loses it's magic related to the being. However, the runes of binding and return still function, allowing the weapon to teleport to it's binded wielder at will, but it takes time for the stormy enchantments to return. After his rebirth, Orikson was gifted two axes specifically forged for him by the Valarjar's master smith, Helgar. Crafted to be similar to the twin axes he once wielded, these new twins possessed hafts of runewood taken from The Runewood in Stormheim and blades of Stormforged steel, the same metal his new body and armor were made out of. In addition, they were enchanted, one with the mighty of the storm, the other with the divine fury of the light. Already they are marked and nicked by battle, with many notches carved into the hafts! Personality Orikson is a warrior born, he values honor, glory, loyalty, courage, and he's steadfast in whatever path he chooses. He prefers to use his axes to talk instead of his own mouth, unless hes shouting battle cry's, even singing of past glories or insulting someone. And after battle, he loves nothing more then to sit back and get drunk with potent mead, and likely by Odyn's will, it seems the Stormforged can still feel the effects of drink! While he hated orc's for a time in life, he would eventually respect them as fellow warriors and in death settled on the philosophy that any wishing to pick up a weapon and die for they believe in is someone worthy of respect and admiration. Those who shy away from that duty, the cowards, are to be hated and maybe even slain on the spot in regards to traitors or deserters... As the orcs say, 'Victory or Death'. History Born before the War of the Three Hammers to Orik Greatforge (Oathmir at the time) and his first wife, Merlia Greatforge. The second son of the couple, his older brother Thrandin Greatforge being only about six or eight years his senior. By the age of seven, Orikson proved to his father he was capable of lifting and swinging a hefty axe and earned his first drink years before his brother had, sparking the beginning of a rivalry with Thrandrin that would last until the civil war. And he was just old enough to have met Solmir Oathmir, his grandfather on Orik's side, and the rest of his uncles, but not old enough to remember them all properly besides their names and that he had met them. The War of the Three Hammers Orikson was a mere 14 years of age when the civil war started, and despite still being consider a child he was already larger than many dwarves at a tall 4'6, and he was already considered one of the better warriors of the Greatforge Clan with the only complaints being his all-consuming rage that would flare constantly during sparring matches, resulting in bruised and battered mentors. Thus, Orik Greatforge, having abandoned his Wildhammer kin to be with the love of his life, appointed Orikson as his champion and gifted him Anvilcutter and Stormcleaver, as to keep his son relatively safe in the rearguard with the tools to defend himself. A weapon of war to be used if the vanguard failed or another reason occurred to risk his sons life. Thrandrin was not much older, but unlike Orikson he had a skill for stealth and an eye for shooting, and saw more action as a sharpshooter then Orikson. But Orikson would see plenty of fighting, enough to teach him to curb his rage but also to venerate the thrill of battle and to respect his foes nearly as much, if not more, then his allies. By the time the war ended, Orikson had slain dozens, bled over countless battlefields, and had personally dueled other champions and even thanes when bouts of honor were required and his father Orik was unable to present himself. Saving Kalrum While Kalrum was engaged in a forbidden affair with the Dark Iron Dueria Gemhammer, he would be captured and enslaved by Mari Darkmine for a time. And it was Orikson, Fjrorum Greatforge, and Zulatobari along with Dueria in tow who would rescue him from his prison. His distrust of Dueria led Orikson to remain outside while the rest entered the mines pretending to be slaves, but growing impatient he decided to save Kalrum and his kin the only way he knew how, by marching up to the gates and slaughtering all who fought him. And so he did, eventually standing upon a mound of Dark Iron corpses, and when none sought to challenge him, he went further in, killing the meager resistance that remained and meeting up with his kin, Kalrum in tow, alive but battered. They returned to Ironforge and things went back to normal for Orikson. Reunion with the Wildhammers After the War of the Three Hammers, Orikson would stick around in Ironforge for several decades, serving as his fathers champion and weaponmaster. He further honed his skills and learned to focus his rage until Zulatobari was born. Zulatobari was the second son of Orik's second wife, Fjoren, Orikson's mother had died during the war and the clan's elders required Orik to remarry a closely related clan to the Greatforge's in order to keep the line of Zulbar going before he could assume the mantle of Thane. Zulatobari was like Orikson, a warrior born, and while he would not grow as large as his brother, nor as well built for combat, Zula would more then make up for it in a determination and competitive drive that exceeded even Orikson's. He mastered weapons faster, and unlike his brother, Zula's heart was unblemished by rage, his mind sharp and well adapted for both leadership and tactics. Their rivalry was legendary, and it was the day Zulatobari finally won that Orikson decided to leave Ironforge. He viewed his job as done, his younger half-brother was already his equal in single combat, his skill and level head proving a match for brute strength and fury and thus Zula became the new weaponmaster of the Greatforge Clan, a title he held until the day he became Thane. Orikson left to seek his own glory and riches, living life as a mercenary and wandering warrior for decades, and it was during this time that he found himself in the Hinterlands. There he came across a fierce Wildhammer Berserker, a female wielding a massive two handed axe and bleeding from dozens of wounds and surrounded by trolls, but where one might expect fear, Orikson saw only the familiar look of fury and enjoyment in her features. Coming to her aid, carving a path through the trolls and fighting back to back for nearly another hour, they eventually drove back the trolls and resisted the urge to duel each other on the spot and instead settled for making camp nearby. After an evening of sharing stale brew from their flasks and war stories, the two ended up... enjoying each others company for the night, in the morning the lass known as Dragrora Mightstone, found herself alone. Orikson had risen hours before and in the foolishness of youth wished to avoid any duty he might obtain from such a relationship. The act left Dragrora the mother of twins, Dragrora II Mightstone, and Dragrorik Mightstone, and while she proved a capable mother and with the aid of her kin in the Aerie Peak she was able to keep up her own glory seeking, it left a bitter legacy for Orikson. Nor would Orikson ever meet his daughter or Dragrora again, for she would meet her fate in year 30(31? Warlord's of Draenor) at the hands of the Horde. A border skirmish that only Halflan Thalgrim survived to speak of! Dragrora Junior, a shaman, gryphonrider and fellow trainee of Briskah, would also be slain in year 32 at the hands of the Legion when a swarm of fel bats killed her gryphon, allowing her to be overwhelmed on the ground by the advancing demons. Leaving only his son, Dragrorik, once a Mage Hunter for the Blue Dragonflight during the Nexus War, a task he was forced into, a son who takes after his father in many ways despite never having met him. The First & Second War Orikson found himself in Grand Hamlet by the time the orc's were prodding that far into human territory, even fighting in a skirmish before Kalrum arrived to deliver a message from their father, requesting his presence in Ironforge. The two returned to the Greatforge Clan Home where Kalrum and Orik explained the raising tide of darkness felt in the south, confirmed by Orikson's tales of battles with green brutes larger then a man, and thus the Greatforges prepared for war with Orikson taking charge of individual combat training, and with Zulatobari assuming the role of commander of Orik's men, for Orik Greatforge was extremely old. While over four hundred years old, he was by no means weak and feeble, and when the tide came to Khaz Modan, and the Greatforge's tried their best to keep them back and to protect others, only to be driven back slowly to the gates of Ironforge, it was Orik Greatforge with his sons by his side along with the other uninjured dwarven champions who held back the green tide as the rest of the forces retreated into the city. And it was Orik who was slain by a rather large orc, an orc who was slain by Zulatobari after the young dwarf picked up Bitter'Ice, an act that made him the new Thane by the axes acceptance of him, and an act that earned Orikson's ire for a time. However, their father's death avenged and the injured safely inside, the Greatforge forces and all the rest present retreated back into Ironforge where the gates were closed behind them. The Greatforge clan was decimated by the short campaign, it's vaults nearly empty and it's halls sparsely filled with the few remaining soldiers and their families either in mourning or injured. When the Second War ended, the thirst for battle was so great within Orikson and even Zulatobari that the two agreed to hunt for any remaining orcs in Khaz Modan. Accompanied by their sister Fjrorum, they left Kalrum in charge as they attended a month long hunt for any remaining orcs, ogres, and trolls, slaughtering several pockets of survivors. Orikson's Death The time of the red portal (Warlord's of Draenor) was largely spent by Orikson's involvement in fighting the Iron Horde and his later recruitment into the Thunderstaff Offensive by the dwarf known as Thelgref Stouthammer. It was also marked by a romantic relationship with Briskah 'Risk' Fireoath and a desire to die in battle before old age claimed him in the night. A desire he would achieve when the Legion began their third invasion of Azeroth, first nearly dying in the Wetlands before chasing down the demons who stole Anvilcutter and Stormcleaver to a cave in the Wetlands. There he marked their outpost down and left to gain aid, his clan pledged their forces to clearing it, but being the impatient dwarf he was, gathered a small collection of allies and mercenaries, Briskah and Thelgref included, along with Thane Furgas Steelgrasp and other figures of note such as Zenfrox Thunderstaff himself. They faced ranks of Felguards and a Dreadlord with a stable portal to an unknown legion world, he proved unkillable while the portal was active but with the timely arrival of Kalrum the Dreadlord was distracted long enough for the rest to turn their attention to the demonic forces present. Orikson was mortally wounded by a shivarra that was then slain by Briskah, and before death claimed him, Orikson reclaimed his axes and jumped through the portal. His act of selfless sacrifice closing the portal after he killed the eredar on the other side, allowing Kalrum and Furgas to kill, entrap, and shatter the Dreadlord for all time. Orikson would be overwhelmed by the demons after killing many more, his final breath being the name of Briskah, transferring control of his axes to the Wildhammer Shaman'ka. It was then that Zulatobari arrived with his troops, along with Fjrorum and a small contingent of Ironforge priests who healed those injured as a grieving Briskah threw most of her pain at Kalrum, blaming him for not doing more, and in response the Bronzebeard Warlock reopened the portal briefly, allowing him to not only grab Orikson's soul before it could be claimed by the lord of that world, but also allowing Anvilcutter and Stormcleaver to teleport to Briskah's sides. Orikson's Afterlife Orikson's soul was corrupted however, a powerful demonic curse created by the demon lord who slew Orikson. While Kalrum denied that lord his prize, it was a matter of time before even a soulstone proved unable to keep Orikson's soul 'free'. Thus, Kalrum followed rumors of the Valarjar and the Halls of Valor in Stormheim to a seer named Havi, known to speak directly to the Keeper Odyn, who was said to be able to reforge the dead into immortal servants. Knowing this would be Orikson's preferred afterlife, Kalrum sent the soulstone containing Orikson's soul with allies and mercenaries including Bathildis Ironstout, to seek out the seer. They found the seer, and after three trials, fighting Tideskorn and their dragons, fighting the Kvaldir, and even entering Helhiem itself to free Orikson's soul, were they able to win Orikson's soul a place in the Hall of Valor. Havi revealed himself as Odyn and reforged Orikson as one of his Stormforged, an honor Orikson has done well to not waste. Proving himself every bit as capable as his vrykul servants, if not more so, and with over two hundred and seventy years of tales and scars to share! Trivia Orikson was originally inspired by Boindil from 'The Dwarves', and later by Gotrek(From Warhammer), Pella(From LFR), Akina(From Pathfinder), Thibbledorf Pwent(From D&D), Ungrim(From Warhammer), OldmanWillakers(From DvZ(URealms)), Dwalin(From LotR), Athrogate(from D&D), and Broxigar(From WoW). Category:Character Category:Clan Greatforge